


sehnsucht

by Recchii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, JJ with different tattoos, M/M, Slow Burn, badass!JJ, bekka who cant moveon, past relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: — yearning and wistful longing.





	sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice © Mitsurō Kubo
> 
> I gain no profit here. Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja

Pertama kalinya Otabek bertemu Jean setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya tidak berkomunikasi, adalah saat teman-teman saat masa SMA mengajak reuni.

Otabek tidak mengharapkan Jean untuk datang, terlebih jika dia tahu Otabek akan ada disana. Dia tahu Jean bukanlah orang yang mudah membenci, namun sekali dia tidak menyukai seseorang, hal itu akan susah dihilangkan.

_(Meski dalam hati Otabek berharap, Jean akan datang dan memanggilnya Bekka seperti biasa, seperti masa lalu mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang meninggalkan luka yang tidak akan kering.)_

Namun dia datang.

Jean datang dengan penampilan yang membuat orang pangling. Rambutnya yang dulu dipangkas undercut seperti Otabek sudah memanjang hingga bahu dan diikat longgar. Kedua telinganya memiliki tindikan—dua tindikan dengan anting _stud_ di daun telinga kanan atas dan tiga tindikan dengan anting—dua berbentuk _cuffs_ dan satu berbentuk _huggie—_ daun telinga bagian tengah.

_(Otabek ingat Jean menolak untuk memanjangkan atau memotong rambutnya. Jean selalu memilih model undercut, dari mereka SMP hingga SMA karena ingin selalu sama dengan Bekka.)_

Jean mengenakan kaos tangan buntung putih dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan meski dari jauh, Otabek bisa melihat jelas tattoo di lengan kirinya yang berbentuk mapple, ciri khas dari negaranya, Canada, saat Jean melepas jaket kulitnya.

Otabek memperhatikan Jean dari kejauhan. Dia menenggak _sloki soju_ yang ada di tangannya dengan frustasi. Tidak sekalipun Jean menoleh ke arah lain. Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar namanya sekali saja disebut.

Dulu, Otabek dan Jean bagai anak kembar. Dimana ada Jean, disana ada Otabek. Mereka menggunakan baju dengan merek yang sama, menggunakan jaket yang sama, menata rambut dengan gaya yang sama.

Tapi tiga tahun berlalu, dan Jean sudah bagai langit dan Otabek bagai bumi. Jean seperti anak burung yang belajar terbang dan tidak pernah kembali ke sarang.

_(Dan Otabek tidak suka itu.)_

Otabek menenggak lebih banyak _soju_ dan bangkit menuju tempat Jean berada. Langkahnya sedikit oleng, namun dia berhasil mencapai tujuan.

“Jean,” panggilnya pelan.

Seakan teralih, Jean menoleh dan mendongak. Matanya membulat saat melihat teman lamanya. “Hey! Lama tidak bertemu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, saya buat fic tentang Otaroy. Silakan dinikmati :)
> 
> Komentar dan masukan sangat membantu xD


End file.
